Hinamori Amu ou Comment échapper à un Chat Noir Pervers (Ou pas!)
by Tracy-Lkdia
Summary: Une "Pelotte de laine rose" et un "Baka Neko Hentai". Lorsque tous deux se trouvent, se mêlent et se cherchent. Toutes les situations sont bonnes pour réunir nos deux tourtereaux. AmuXIkuto


**HIMAMORI AMU**

 _ **Ou comment échapper à un Chat Noir Pervers... ou pas.**_

Cela faisait à présent deux mois, trois semaines et deux jours que Tsukiyomi Ikuto et mois nous nous étions embrassés et deux mois, trois semaines et un jours que notre relation a été officialisé.

Et oui, à peine m'avait-il embrassé qu'il avait officialisé notre relation à tous. Ikuto était de nature possessive...surtout en ce qui me concernait. J'étais sa « _chasse gardée_ », sa « _pelote de laine rose_ ».

\- Vraiment, ta « _Pelote de laine rose_ » ? j'avais murmurée avec scepticisme.

Nous étions dans mon lit, il me tenait fermement contre lui, ses bras autour de moi et sa tête contre ma poitrine.

\- Hm, avait-il vaguement affirmé à moitié endormie avant de frotter sa tête contre moi poitrine.

Par contre, il avait beau être pervers, il l'était, toujours. Il n'avait aucun mal à me serrer contre lui en publique, à me tenir par la main. Mais en ce qui concernait de m'embrasser … jamais sous le regard des autres.

Un baiser rapide sur la joue quand personne ne regardait, certes, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Mais depuis peu, il était beaucoup plus entreprenant en ce qui concernait l'intimité. J'avais l'habitude qu'il se glisse dans ma chambre tous les soirs, on se racontait notre journée, un câlin contre lui, plusieurs baisés et hop une nuit de sommeil avec un Chat Noir qui vous étouffe.

Ran, Su et Dia trouvaient cela « _Tellement adorable_ ». Miki ne faisait que de rougir sans plus de commentaire et glissait discrètement un regard vers Yoru.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais eu le droit à plusieurs tentatives venant d'Ikuto.

La première fois datait d'il y a une semaine.

Nous étions tous les deux sous la couette, il faisait nuit et nos Shugos s'étaient retournés dans leurs œufs pour une nuit de sommeil. Ikuto attendait toujours qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même pièces ( _cas très rare_ ) ou qu'ils soient endormis pour être un peu plus intime.

Ikuto avait un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira plus près de lui, entremêlant nos jambes. Son nez glissa de mon cou jusqu'à ma joue et il frotta son visage contre ma pomette, l'air de s'imprégner de mon odeur. Plus tard il m'avoua que c'était exactement le cas.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur le creux de mon oreille et sa langue s'entoura autour de mon lobe avant de me le mordiller lentement. Je soupirais d'aise et ce fut le signale pour lui de m'embrasser. Son premier baiser était toujours urgent, impatient, sa langue rencontrant la mienne sans plus attendre et ses doigts maintenant mon menton pour attirer mon visage au plus près du sien. Puis ses baisers ralentissent, deviennent plus tendre, effleurent mes lèvres et se posent délicatement sur les miennes comme pour savourer leurs contacts. Des frissons de plaisir me parcours et je l'entend soupirer à son tour tandis que la chaleur de ses mains parcourent la peau nue de mes bras, triturent le tissus de mon débardeur, caressent mon ventre nu et se pose sur ma poitrine, par dessus le tissus de mon soutient gorge.

Attendez deux minute.

Ma poitrine.

Ma poitrine...

\- Euh Ikuto ?

\- Hm ?

Songeur il m'observe, incline la tête sur le côté, toujours sa main ... _bien placée_.

\- Ta main, je lui fais remarquer rougissante.

\- Ma main ? Murmure-t-il puis, _enfin_ , il comprend.

Il observe sa main sur ma poitrine, en dessous de mon débardeur mais toujours au dessus de mon soutient gorge.

\- _Oh_ , réagit-il enfin et, de sa main, il presse deux fois ma poitrine. C'est mou.

Je ne sais _**absolument pas**_ ce qu'il s'est ensuite passé mais il s'est retrouvé par terre, hors du lit, à moitié dans les vapes.

Puis une autre fois, nous étions dans mon salon. Amy était à l'anniversaire d'une de ses camarades de classes et mes parents en avaient profiter pour sortir « _en amoureux_! ».

Nous avions cuisinés des cookies et nous regardions la télé le temps de la cuisson. Ikuto avait absolument tenu à ce que je me pose sur ses genoux et j'avais abdiqué en soupirant, malgré tout attendris par ses caprices.

Nos Shugos avaient été rejoindre les autres au parc et c'était donc un de ces moments privilégiés où nous pouvions être seule.

C'était une émission sur les animaux et, à un certain passage, ils argumentaient sur le charme naturel des félins.

\- Amu ? Avait murmuré Ikuto en plongeant son visage au creux de ma poitrine et, rougissante, j'avais répondu vaguement.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu me trouves « _envoutant_ » ? murmura-t-il en levant ses yeux sombres, prédateurs, vers les miens, son visage toujours enfouie dans mon décolleté.

Et je me demandais à cet instant si, même un félin, pouvait rivaliser avec _lui_. Il avait ensuite frotté sa joue contre la mienne tout en glissant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser la peau nu de mes hanches.

\- Tu rougis, Amu, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il voulait réellement me tuer.

Il en devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Je ne sais même pas si il s'en rend réellement compte.

Revenons donc à l'instant présent Messieurs Dames.

- _Raaaah_ ! Je hurle de frustration à ces souvenirs avant d'étouffer ma tête dans mon oreiller et je sent quelque chose de mouillé s'emparer de mon mollet.

Je lève les yeux vers un Ikuto sortant de la salle de bain, torse nu et les cheveux encore humide de sa précédente douche. Une de ses mains encore couverte de quelques gouttelettes se trouvait sur ma jambe.

\- Amu ? Besoin d'un _bon_ décompresseur ? Sourit-il malicieusement en se penchant vers moi et je jure en lui balançant mon oreiller sur lui.

\- _Baka Neko Hentai_ , je murmure enfin rougissante avant de me rouler en boule pour me cacher sous la couette, m'éloignant en même temps, et je l'entend soupirer.

Il prend quelques dizaines de seconde avant de me rejoindre sous la couette. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt sombre et se tenait près de moi, les mains croisés sous sa nuque. Il fixait le plafond, songeur.

Il ne me tenait pas dans ses bras, étrange...

\- Ikuto ? Je m'entend murmurer d'une petite voix.

\- Hm ?

Je tend les bras vers lui, les enroules autour de son torse et pose ma tête sur sa poitrine.

Moi qui me plaignais de ses avances quelques minutes plus tôt, je me plaignais à présent de son éloignement qui avait durée quelques secondes.

Ses mains glisses dans mes longs cheveux roses qui avaient poussés avec le temps. Je soupire de contentement, me roule en boule tout contre lui et frotte ma joue contre son torse.

Je sent son torse se contracter sous ma joue et mes doigts.

\- Ikuto ? Je m'inquiète alors en levant les yeux vers son regard étrangement sombre et intense de prédateur.

Soudain, il attrape mes poignets et roule au dessus de moi. Son visage s'enfouit au creux de mon coup, ses cheveux humide me chatouille la joue et je sent ses dents érafler ma peau sensible.

Je déglutis en agitant mes jambes sous lui et un râle m'échappe. Je ferme très fort les yeux en pinçant des lèvres pur ne laisser aucun autre son étranges m'échapper.

Ses lèvres se mettent à suçoter le creux de ma gorge et mes bras s'agitent mais ses mains maintiennent fermement mes poignets contre le matelas.

Sa langue trace une ligne mouillée de mon cou à mon oreille et ses dents s'emparent de mon lobe. Cette fois ci je glapis et je l'entend soupirer, son souffle m'effleure la joue.

\- Ne te comporte pas comme ça avec moi, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fait frissonner au creux de mon oreille.

\- C-comment ? Je balbutie cramoisie en frémissant et ses lèvres caressent les miennes.

\- Comme un chaton, murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec urgence et sa langue prend possession de ma bouche avec passion.

Ses mains relâchent mes poignets et se posent sur le bas de mes reins pour me presser plus fermement contre lui, sa jambe entre les miennes. Je passe mes doigts entre ses cheveux de soie avant de les glisser jusqu'à l'arrière de ses oreilles que je caresse du bout des ongles.

Sa tête se rejette en arrière, un ronronnement de plaisir lui échappe et son visage s'agite, dégageant mes mains. Il s'échappe à l'autre bout du lit et, éberluée, je m'assois, haletante. Il était au pied du lit, dos à moi.

\- I-Ikuto ? je l'appel, hésitante.

Il tourne finalement son visage vers moi, joues rouges, lèvres pincés et yeux brillants d'un plaisir refoulé.

\- A-Amu ne... ne refais plus ja-jamais ça, bafouille-t-il contre tout attente.

Choquée je me rend compte alors que j'avais trouvé son point faible, une zone des plus érogènes. Un rire gêné m'échappe alors qu'Ikuto me fusille du regard.

J'incline la tête sur les côté, fais la moue et m'incline en avant. A quatre pattes, je m'approche lentement de lui, faisant ressortir ma partie féline.

Ça ne rate pas, le regard d'Ikuto s'assombrit aussitôt, son visage se penche vers le miens. Il entrouvre ses lèvres et son souffle caresse les miennes. Son nez glisse contre ma clavicule avant qu'il ne frotte sa joue contre la mienne dans un soupir de bien être.

Ses bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et me pressent fort contre lui.

\- Mon dieu, que je t'aime, gémit-il tout en pressant ses dents contre ma clavicule avant de nous faire tomber à nouveau sur la couette.

Et on reste ici, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les bras et les jambes de mon _Baka Neko Hentai_ m'étreignant fermement contre lui. Moi, sa " _Pelote de laine rose",_ me murmure-t-il à nouveau aux creux de l'oreille _._

\- Je t'aime aussi, je murmure enfin, bien plus tard, alors qu'il dort déjà.

Mais il m'étreint plus fort et je suis persuadé qu'il m'a entendu.


End file.
